


Every Slytherin needs a Hufflepuff

by Skorpii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Hufflepuff, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, No Smut, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), cause that shit is cute, friendship between a hufflepuff boy and slytherin girl, just some good old relationship between two best friends, sans shows up too but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skorpii/pseuds/Skorpii
Summary: (Inspired bythisandthismeme I found the other day)Honestly Idk how I got to this idea, but one minute I was googling something and then the next I found some hp memes and my brain went ‘you need to draw this!’ which eventually resulted into a one shot, so here it is. Have some Slytherin(self insert) and Hufflepuff(AbsurdMageArt'sversion ofCoffeefriendship inspired story andart. I am totally headcanoning that if there was a crossover of Undertale and Harry Potter, or if the boys just stumbled upon the fandom one day, Coffee would be sorted into Hufflepuff.Also, this is my first time writing, so I apologize if the story sucks. Or if there's grammar mistakes and the sentence structure is weird(English is not my first language). I was just going with the flow lol and wanted to have some fun writing. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Also any comments or feedback is welcomed. :)Enjoy~
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader
Kudos: 12





	Every Slytherin needs a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by [this](https://pics.me.me/when-you-cant-look-on-the-bright-side-i-will-30312401.png) and [this](https://pics.me.me/incorrect-slytherin-follow-slytherin-sir-thats-my-emotional-support-hufflepuff-need-41922311.png) meme I found the other day)
> 
> Honestly Idk how I got to this idea, but one minute I was googling something and then the next I found some hp memes and my brain went ‘you need to draw this!’ which eventually resulted into a one shot, so here it is. Have some Slytherin(self insert) and Hufflepuff([AbsurdMageArt's](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com) version of [Coffee](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/post/611629798680395776/next-up-is-the-fellswap-gold-boys-new-headcanon) friendship inspired story and [art](https://skorpiisart.tumblr.com/post/617743681219330048/every-slytherin-needs-a-hufflepuff-inspired). I am totally headcanoning that if there was a crossover of Undertale and Harry Potter, or if the boys just stumbled upon the fandom one day, Coffee would be sorted into Hufflepuff.  
> Also, this is my first time writing, so I apologize if the story sucks. Or if there's grammar mistakes and the sentence structure is weird(English is not my first language). I was just going with the flow lol and wanted to have some fun writing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also any comments or feedback is welcomed. :)  
> Enjoy~

The new Slytherin girl wasn’t fitting in with the rest of her house. It all started the very first night she arrived at Hogwarts and got sorted. Since then, she was constantly teased by her fellow housemates because, unlike them and their families, her parents weren’t pure-bloods. The Slytherins thought she shouldn’t be part of their house and that the sorting hat made a mistake, and they made sure to remind her often. The girl felt hurt and sad, but she wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her hurt by their words, or give them another reason to make fun of her. So, she had no choice, but to put on an act and pretend to be confident and unbothered by their words, in hopes they’d leave her alone eventually.

However, she did agree with the others regarding the choice the sorting hat made when it was put on her head that night. She didn’t understand why it put her into the house of the Snake. She was never confident or a leader type, nor she had ambition or determination like the rest. With her kind, soft and sensitive nature, which was the opposite of the reputation the Slytherin house had for centuries, she felt like an outcast. She felt lonely and unaccepted, but she decided to hide it behind a mask. She also promised herself that she wasn't going to let anyone come close to her, to protect herself from being hurt more. However, one day she met a shy timid Hufflepuff boy, unaware of what fate had planned for her…

The event that lead to their meeting happened one sunny day in the corridor that lead towards the courtyard. She was just passing by when she heard laughing up ahead. She saw what appeared three Slytherin students picking on a Hufflepuff student. What caught her attention regarding this Hufflepuff was that unlike the others, he wasn’t human. He was a monster, more precise, a skeleton. He was taller than her about half a head, though it was hard to be completely sure since he was slouching a bit, trying to make himself as small as possible while the bullies circled him, cornering him against the wall. She also noticed that he had sharp teeth and gold colored braces that complimented his Hufflepuff cloak perfectly. The boy looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

A feeling of disgust and anger formed inside her stomach as she stared at the scene in front of her. She couldn’t believe how some people can be so mean and need to constantly belittle others to make themselves feel bigger or powerful, so she decided to step in to break it off. The bullies didn’t want to back off easily, but eventually they did. Saying they have better things to do than waste their time on losers, they turned and slowly walked away. When the bullies were far away from earshot, the girl turned around and gently asked the boy if he was ok or if he is hurt. The boy just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly, answering her question. Feeling relieved that the boy will be ok, she smiled at him and told him not to worry about what the others said. She also gave him a chocolate frog to cheer him up. The boy just stared at her with a look that could be described as disbelief and shock. Guess he wasn’t expecting to ever see a Slytherin student that would show him kindness instead of taking the chance to bully him. He reluctantly accepted the chocolate which made the girl smile. After that they parted ways, each going where they originally intended.

The girl thought that was going to be the only time she’d ever see the tall skeleton. However, as mentioned before, fate had a different plan with those two. The girl kept running into the boy, either it be in the corridors or in classes. The boy didn’t talk much and mostly kept to himself or talked quietly with another skeleton that the girl never noticed till now. This skeleton was a bit shorter than her, just few more inches and they would have been the same height. He, unlike the taller skeleton, didn’t have braces on his sharp teeth and always kept his posture straight and never slouched. However, unlike the taller skeleton, he did have one red little prickling light that always shined in his right socket, which the girl figured was supposed to be what to humans would be eyes. This skeleton also by the looks of the badge he wore on his cloak, was the Slytherin prefect. Honestly how didn’t she ever notice him till now, they were sorted in the same house?! (*coughsheisnotthebrigthestpersoncough*) 

The boy she helped out seemed happy and relaxed whenever he talked to the prefect, in fact they seemed rather close. Seeing that, the girl figured the boy was ok and not being bullied again, so she didn’t feel the need to jump in this time. The boy noticed her looking at him and turned his head towards her. Seeing his face made the girl’s stoic facial expression soften, and she smiled at him while saying hello as she walked past him once again.

The boy was surprised that the girl was nice to him. No Slytherin ever was, besides his brother, who was the Slytherin prefect. The day the taller Hufflepuff brother met the girl, he told his older brother what happened and how the girl jumped in to scare the bullies away, looking worried when she turned to him. His big bro didn’t trust the girl, but told his sweet brother that he’ll let the headmaster know about the girl’s brave act and ask that she gets rewarded for her actions. He also made sure that from that day everyone knew what would happen if someone messed with his little brother again, just because he was too nice to fight back. The young Hufflepuff boy didn’t know what to make about the girl and her behavior, but his non-existent guts were telling him she was different, much different from the other Slytherins. He felt like the moment their eyes met that day that he got a glimpse of whom she really was, despite her usual behavior he noticed whenever she wasn’t looking. 

Everyone else in school avoided him because they didn’t want to get in trouble and expelled, like the Slytherin students that bullied him did. Nobody knows how, but they had a feeling it was because of the older brother. Everyone was scared if they did something that the older skeleton didn’t like, he would rain vengeance on them. This made it difficult for the younger skeleton to make friends. He started feeling lonely and started craving companionship. So one day, when the girl greeted him once again as their paths crossed, he decided he’d sent her a letter that night. And he did.

It was a short letter, just with the words ‘Hi’ written on it, but he still sent it. What he didn’t expect was for her to reply back, which led to them exchanging messages and talking. Soon he found out that the girl’s name was Maria, and she found out his name was Coffee, which he said wasn’t given to him because he liked coffee a lot, though it would fit just the same. The only people aware of a friendship slowly blooming between them was their owls. They kept talking via owl post for a few days until Maria suggested one night that they meet face to face next day.

Skipping ahead, the two become very close friends and started talking in person(which was lot stuttery from Coffee’s side, but Maria didn’t mind) and hanging out between classes or when they had free time. Maria was happy she finally found a friend who didn’t judge her cause of her parents, nor did she feel the need to pretend around him, fearing he’d hurt her like the others. She completely forgot the promise she made at the beginning of the year. Coffee was too sweet and gentle to ever do that, she thought. He also didn’t mind her brash and stoic mask she put on whenever they were in public or ran into other students, especially from her house.

Coffee understood why she acted the way she did and was just happy he finally found a friend. He was happy she had enough patience to get pass his anxious nature and was ready to fight anyone who wanted to mess with him while his brother wasn’t around. His brother still didn’t trust Maria completely, it was obvious in Coffee’s eyes, but he knew his brother meant well. His brother was just looking after him, but Coffee hoped his brother would see soon that his new friend meant no harm and would learn to trust her. Maybe even become friends like he and she did. He could feel himself getting attached and was happy Maria was by his side.

Not everyone shared Coffee’s thoughts and feelings though. The other Slytherins thought Maria was bringing disgrace to their house by hanging out with a Hufflepuff student and turned up their teasing and bullying while avoiding getting caught by the teachers or their prefect, which one day results into a huge fight. One of the other boys from the common room started insulting Maria again, getting more personal and more vile with his words. Maria kept her mouth shut while fighting away the tears, she just wanted to be left alone, she never did anything to them. Was that too much to ask??! Feeling that she was going to crack any moment and start crying she said she had enough and got up from the couch to leave the common room. She wasn’t going to let them see they got to her. The boy grew angry seeing he wasn’t getting to her, so he started insulting Coffee before Maria left the room.

She wasn’t the one to get into confrontations with other cause of what they said to her, but she was damned if she was going to let them talk like that about her dear friend. Blinded by rage, Maria got into a duel with the boy and got caught by the Head teacher. Almost getting expelled, but saved by the last second by the headmaster who thought the punishment was too severe, they ended up only with detention and lost many points.

Not being able to hold the anger and sadness bottled up any longer, after leaving the headmaster’s room, she ran to her and Coffee’s favorite spot to hang out. She ran without stopping, as if she was being chased by something, resulting almost in her falling and injuring her face when she was running up a set of stairs. She managed to save her face, but her left knee got scratched bad. She pushed herself up, ignoring the stinging in her knee and kept going. Arriving there she found him waiting for her. He asked her what the teacher said, worry clear on his face. It seems the others found out already about the fight....

One sad sympathetic look from her dearest friend was all it took for her to break and start crying. She fell to her knees and started crying, trying to cover her face with her hands, not wanting him to see her like this. So weak and pathetic... She chocked on a sob when she felt two bony hands grab hold of her and pull her towards the skeleton’s embrace, holding her tight in place. When she removed her hands she saw he pulled and was holding her in his lap, while petting her back and murmuring how it’s going to be okay. She hid her face into his cloak, accepting the hug and held onto him as she cried....

When she calmed down a bit, she turned her back to him and leaned against his ribs. Sitting in this position, Coffee’s arms around her holding her in a firm hug, his soft voice which didn’t stutter for the first time since she heard it, the warmth of his body against hers.... It made her feel safe. It made her feel like he is protecting her while having her back. The feeling was more than welcome as it made her feel secure, which she hasn’t felt in a long time. She grabbed hold of his arms and held them tight, as if he’s going to disappear if she didn’t hold onto him tight. She didn’t want him to disappear, she didn't want to lose him. She couldn’t go back to being lonely again, not after meeting Coffee. 

Coffee didn’t mind her clinging to him like that and kept holding her. Maria sniffled and looked at her knee for the first time. It was bleeding. She cursed under her breath, thinking the day couldn’t get any worse. What she didn’t expect was for Coffee to pull out a band-aid from one of his pockets. He pulled the protective plastic strips off and placed the band-aid on her bruised knee, smiling afterwards at her as if he’s trying to say ‘there, all fixed’. She looked at him, then back at her knee again. She kept looking at it, going back in time, thinking of everything that led to that moment. 

Feeling another wave of emotions hit her, new tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her friend placed his head near hers and nuzzled against her cheek. He mumbled a quiet apology as he hugged her. She didn’t see any reason for him to apologize to her. It’s not like he was the one bulling her since the first day she arrived here, or the one who is responsible she got detention, or scrapped her knee. No, if anyone should apologize it’s the others. It’s their fault.

Maria felt anger start to boil inside her soul. She was tired of being bullied and keeping her mouth shut as they laughed and mocked her. She felt she reached her boiling point and wanted some justice for what has been done to her. She was done being nice and thought it was time for her to start fighting back...

She swore she would make them pay for what they’ve done to her.


End file.
